Back at the room
by Fallinguprain
Summary: Every couple has different ways of releasing stress onto each other through sex. It's just a bit loud when it's in the same hotel. Bring out the lube 'cause it's gonna be a long night.
1. Prussia and Canada

It wasn't a special occasion

there wasn't even any words said between them for the first few moments.

Only the closing of the hotel room and Mathew pressing himself against Gilbert. The ties were gone quickly and it was mostly just the exploration of hands for time being.

A world meeting was always something for stress. Gilbert almost narrowly didn't even get invited because his current statues but still came anyway. It was more of a stressers for Mathew, the only one who talked to him personally was Francis. The other time he spoke was when he was confused as Alfred. This lack of attention boiled up inside of him until he felt close to bursting.

That was where Gilbert came in.

"New shirt?" Mathew asked when he began to grow impatient. His slender fingers began to unbutton the Germans black dress shirt, it had lack of wrinkles and still had a store smell to it.

"Ja, was bought a few days ago." Gilbert said shedding the shirt.

Mathew cupped Gilbert's head, their lips beginning to dance against each other while Gilbert slowly directed them back ward. Mathew's own top clothing was gone by the time the back of his knees touched the beds edge. When the albino's hands undid the belt Mathew wrapped his arms around his neck, brining his right leg around Gilbert's and spinning him. The two landing on the bed with Mathew on top.

Gilbert grinned as Mathew reached back behind him, removing his shoes and socks and reaching for Gilbert's. For this to be successful Mathew had to turn around from on top of Gilbert, still straddling his partner but with his back facing him the others shoes were taken off. Warm hands reached around him and wrapped themselves around his pale stomach. Gilbert's torso was against Mathew's back and his chin on his shoulder, turning his head slightly Gilbert snuggled into the crook of his neck and could feel his lover smile. The glasses had to be safely removed before Gilbert repositioned himself, both hands going down while only one slipped between fabrics. Mathew had gotten used to the touch of Gilbert that he felt less heat going to his face but he still let out a small noise of the hand completely covering the base of the organ.

the unused hand was placed at Mathew's hip, thumb rubbing circles into the skin. Mathew's own hands covered both of Gilbert's as a way of encouragement. The grip Gilbert had on Mathew's penis was loose enough so Gilbert moved it up a little and back down, going up again farther and back down. By the fourth stroke Gilbert felt all the way up and down Mathew's penis, using his thumb to the tickle the tip,and make Mathew's head tilt backwards. Gilbert taking the opportunity and kissed him deeper then before. His dominate hand was slick from Mathew's excitement but he stopped when he didn't want the younger to cum just yet. Letting go and touching Mathew's shoulders as a signal for him to turn towards Gilbert while their mouths attached.

the blondes dress pants was pushed down by both Mathew and Gilbert revealing a pale back side that Gilbert gripped. Both of the males didn't need to honestly speak to each other to know what to do next. It was going to be a difficulty with the process sense it was a hotel and there for there was no lube present. So as Mathew sucked down Gilbert's fingers they kept eye contact, Mathew smiling as a way of saying that they were good enough and let them from his mouth with a slight _pop._

Mathew leant forward against Gilbert, his face to the others naval so he began to edit Gilbert's belt. He cringed slightly after the first finger went inside, it was cold and that first finger was always the oddest sensation. The pushing in and out of the digit seemed to be enough for it to be used to, the second was entered. The angled of the Mathew's anus plus Gilbert's long fingers equaled the contact of Mathew's prostate. This made Mathew sigh and lean forward more, his arm wrapping around Gilbert's waist as a support when the fingers scissored. Gilbert rubbed Mathew's back and kissed his spine. taking the third digit and retracting the others, with a sudden thrust they were all inside of Mathew to the palm. Mathew let out what was a obvious cry.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked as the fingers spread.

"Y-yeah." Mathew said leaning up so he kissed Gilbert and bent backwards.

With knees up the Gilbert's armpits Mathew closed his eyes. Gilbert pulled Mathew's waist to his hips, and slid in as easily as the fingers, he held the hips in place while Mathew breathed hard. When the breathing became regular Gilbert leaned forward and wrapped his fingers with Mathew's hands.

This was where the difference between love making and sex came into play: There was no hair pulling, harsh words or force involved (at least not this time) but the silent communication between lovers. When the back arched Gilbert angled that way, when the entrance tightened Gilbert went harder. Mathew smiled and wrapped his legs around Gilbert. Gilbert's head leaned upward to the ceiling pressing Mathew into the mattress harder so that Mathew was placed under him. Gilbert kissed Mathew's eyelids and caused them to open. When they did Gilbert mustered up the best he could managed right at the prostate and Mathew looked a bit of startled then his eyes half lowered and a moan drained out from him.

Gilbert could feel the white across his and Mathew's tummy. He was soon right behind Mathew with a droned sound of his own. He wiped his face sat up, Mathew had a arm over his face and was breathing steadily.

"Are you alright? Had I hurt you?" Gilbert asked taking hold of Mathew's arm and moving it.

Mathew smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Gilbert and forcing him down. The two pressed together and Mathew kissed his forehead.

not a lot of words were needed for love.


	2. Russia and China

Ivan sat on the bed and slipped his shirt from over his head. While it wasn't so late that removed his scarf the large coat he preferred to have on was hung up with care. It was a tiresome day after a world meeting, although he didn't speak much it still was a cringe worthy affair every time.

Yao entered the room a half an hour after Ivan did. It took him longer because as always Yao enjoyed catching up with one or more of the Asian countries. He nodded at Ivan who was in the process of removing his boots and proceeded to pull his hair from its binding black string. Yao heard the sound of Ivan lifting a bottle of liquid (most probably vodka) and took a drink from it. Yao was down to his dark pants when he turned to Ivan who was then reading something.

"How is Leon?" Ivan asked setting the story to the side.

Yao sighed as he hooked his thumbs into the edge of his pants. "He says Emil was getting better. According to him Emil is having a high fever from the latest eruption." Yao continued to explain as his waist covering pants and briefs were dropped to the floor and Ivan stood.

"He is caring." Ivan reassured leaning down to take Yao's lips to his.

The subject of family was quickly dropped.

Ivan went to fully remove his scarf as Yao crawled onto the bed. Hovering so his backside wasn't touching the bed he took one of his hands and reached behind him. Having participated in the bottom of the sexual act he could enter at least one finger within without an feeling of discomfort. Moving it up and down for a moment Yao went to insert another when Ivan crawled in front of him. Both now sitting up on their hunches with Yao's hands holding Ivan's face while Ivan popped the cap from a bottle of lubrication behind Yao's back.

With the lubricant at the ready Ivan got closer to Yao, scooping up the back of his legs and laying them both. Yao's knees were up to Ivan's armpits while the Russian's hands were already invading his lovers door. Granted it was cold and the twisting made Yao reach up behind him to take hold of the sheets but it was a great deal better then when he was younger. Yao's first time he was dry as a bone which caused him to bleed, granted he was what most considered a child back then but he was still sensitive about it. Even with the lubricant and the sensitive measures Ivan was still considerably strong and harsh by almost nature. This didn't result in SnM or the kinky things like Ludwig supposedly was into but more of the things that either weren't Ivan's control. like unintentionally leaving light bruises over the skin or even his finishing face which was apparently very dark and intense looking as he closed his eyes and tensed the face. Yao thought it was interesting but the funny thing was how Yao's made him look as though he were a crossed eyed cat, this was why Yao prefers to have it from behind.

With history aside Yao felt Ivan pull his digits from him. The taller man's hands reaching under Yao's backside and lifting it slightly, the tip of Ivan's penis finding its place at the door like a slot. Ivan didn't have a need to ask Yao if he were ready, the Asian man was biting his lip as a unspoken way of clearance that all it took was but a strong push forward.

No matter how many times these two will participate in this act both will always remain surprised by the other. Yao's eyes shooting open along with his mouth as though he had lost the ability to breathe while Ivan squeezes his eyes and a low rumble comes from his throat. Yao was a small man and his door was always as tight as a virgin's to the point of a finger sometimes being needed to make room. Ivan on the other hand was as big as the rest of his body and, even though nobody had told him this, cold, at first it feels as though a fleshy rod has penetrated you before he starts to move.

Without another sound Ivan pulled back, the two had been together long enough for Ivan to know Yao's spot, and went forward. Yao let out a mix of a moan and a gasp and it got louder as Ivan progressed. Within several thrusts Yao was literally screaming from the pain and pleasure that came from having someone as big as Ivan move in and out of you at the pace Ivan prided himself on. Leaning forward Ivan laced his fingers with Yao who gripped him like he was falling from a ledge.

Ivan could tell how close Yao was by how weeping and straight his penis was. Considering the fact that it was more or less neglected Ivan didn't give that appendage another thought, he never had the need to. This was no different to him then it would have been if Yao were female. Only more sticky and less high pitched noises.

Taking hold of Yao's left leg Ivan brought to the right side of him. Yao taking the message and turning with him to his hands and knees. He hadn't realized it but now he could see himself and Ivan in the mirror within the open bathroom. Boy was Yao a sight to see; dark hair disheveled and eyes wide, he was literally panting while was behind him. Yao watched as Ivan reached around in front of Yao, placing hands over his wrists and went at it again. It was easy to tell when Ivan himself was close due to the fact of how he would start to dominate harshly. Yao hissed when his spot was hit again and arched, hair falling to the side of his face that was weighed down by sweat. It was almost funny to think about what Yao's younger self would have thought of this. He would most likely be disgusted at how Yao was being sodomized up the ass by a male almost twice his size like a bitch in heat. Not that it truly mattered seeing that this sort of understanding level of sex was like a drug.

That was he final thought that could escape Yao as Ivan gripped his wrists. Pulling back harshly so Yao's chest was kept from the bed by Ivan's hold alone. That time Yao truly screamed, white flashing from him as Ivan filled the Asian to the brim. Yao was glad the sheets were white as Ivan let go, Yao resting his forehead on his forearms in a child's pose for a moment.

After catching his breath Yao crawled up to bed and pulled back the sheets. Both men climbed in and Ivan became pretty much a bear, placing his head against Yao's chest before the lights had gone out.


	3. France and England

"You idiot frog." Arthur said mostly under his breath kicking the door shut behind him. "What's that you commented on my shows? As if yours have anything favorable about them."

"Says the one who can't keep a solid character for a series." Francis said grabbing Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur's form of argument came with the bite he applied to Francis's bottom lip. Insults and swears were shared between each gasp and spit shared. "You stink like a prostitute." Arthur said pushing Francis's head away.

"Fine then." Francis said walking past Arthur letting his hand trail over Arthur's chest.

The Frenchmen walked towards the hotel room bathroom. His clothes being shed as he walked and the water running from inside the room. Arthur rubbed his face and looked at the bathroom. Francis was looking out so only his neck and head were visible. Giving Arthur a fluttered eye look then disappeared again, "You stink like your food."

That comment made Arthur feel obligated to follow. The removal of his garb was more forced and rough, making sure that he was down past his socks by the time he got to the bathroom. The tub was made for couples with the faucet in the middle of the right side And thick sides for placing things, there was a layer of bubbles thanks to Francis. Who was already in the tub with his head tilted back as if he were asleep. He smiled when he heard Arthur lower himself into the tub, his arms were crossed and looked like a child forced to bathe after playtime.

"Frog," Arthur spat sitting himself up on his knees and scooting toward Francis.

"Harlot," Francis replied while Arthur moved to straddle him.

The two who currently pressed mouths to each other had a interesting relationship. It was obvious that they had sex, Alfred would mock Arthur because of the bite marks on his neck the same at Francis for the bruises on his hips, but it was a bit more complicated then one might think. It wasn't so much a battle for dominance but more of both knew there place; Francis could be the top if Arthur was in control. And yet this was Francis's domain, half of Arthur's orders would fall to deaf ears as soon as Francis moved Arthur's leg up over his shoulder. Francis was actually impressed at how much Arthur kept control over their sport while he had something inside him. Arthur was apparently man enough to take it up the ass as some would put it.

"you...Jackass." Arthur told Francis. His backside was raised above the water while Francis had his hand at work. The mix of water and soap made the sound of the fingering that much more audible, rubbing his hand up and down between his cheeks and shoving three fingers in at once. His other hand was slicking up and down Arthur's penis. Thumb digging in to give a slight pain that made Arthur hiss.

Arthur gripped Francis's head and grabbed his jaw, Forcing the French guy to look up. "I hope your done." He almost warned. Grabbing Francis's hand from behind and squeezing it hard for effect. Francis bowed his head slightly and grinned up at Arthur, grabbing his hips and slamming him down so a loud _smack _sounded. Francis cringed while Arthur let his eyes go wide for a moment, gripping Francis's hair as if to brace himself.

"Too," Francis paused to groan. "Hard?"

This made a almost determination fill Arthur's eyes. As if to prove him wrong Arthur began to roll his hips and moving forward and back. Lifting and lowering himself until he leaned back enough to find his prostate. He gripped the ankles of Francis and continued to lift and lower. Without thinking about it Arthur had his mouth open, eyes shooting alive once more when Francis's wet hand engulfed his penis. Francis probing and rubbing the foreskin until it pulled back, other hand cupping the balls.

Arthur refused to give in as he bent forward. The top of his head touching Francis's chest and legs moving up so he was squatting. Francis got excited and thrust hard, this mistakenly made Arthur lose balance basically and fall backwards. He was almost under the water while Francis gripped the side of the tub the other arm pulling Arthur up. He looked confused then screamed when Francis went in a little too deep, Francis not helping as he pumped Arthur. The white from Arthur came as Francis did in a next moment pulling away from Arthur's anus. Arthur smacked Francis upside the head and sat up.

"Idiot, I almost drowned." Arthur angrily said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips.

Francis was grinning. "Oui, but what a way to go."


	4. Austria and Hungary

Hungary sighed as she laid on her stomach on the bed. Her shirt was off and she only wore her thick combat pants while the black black she had been wearing was unclipped. Her brown hair was swept to the side of her while Austria was straddling the small of her back. He was dressed the same as Hungary without his shirt but still with the glasses. His hands were strong and experienced from his constant piano playing and were now rubbing Hungary's shoulders and back.

If Hungary were a cat she would be purring. Letting out a sound do displeasure when Austira stopped, getting off of Hungary and removing his glasses. Hungary sat up and smirked,"You do look nicer without the glasses." Hungary said. Her breasts were the same tan as the rest of her body that were rounded and her nipples were perked. She swayed a little bit waiting for Austria to reply while her chest was going with her movements.

"I can't tell what's going on without them though." Austria explained while Hungary crawled forward. She straddled his hips with her arms resting on his shoulders, Austria rubbing her sides while she got closer to him. "Now I can tell."

Hungary smirked and kissed his nose. Wrapping his arms around her back Austria flipped them over, mouth going to her breasts. Hungary's smirk stayed as she rubbed his dark hair and wrapped her leg around his back. His thumbs were rubbing circles into her sides and moved his knees upward so he was basically on his knees. Hungary undid her own pants and put her hands on either side of Austria's face so that he looked up at her. She fully smiled at his slight embarrassed look, letting out a sigh when he recovered, his hand finding the edge of her pants and slipped inside.

Hungary wasn't one to moan when she was pleasured, she would let out small breathy laughs. Like a funny joke was told and her reaction was being played in slow motion. She arched when his fingers pasted her lips and let out her breathy laugh.

Pulling her leg against Austria's back tighter and rolling to the side Hungary turned their position. Kissing under his naval Hungary slipped her pants down. Repeating the same to her Austria and warm hands enveloping his penis, she could hear him take a deep breath. Austria covered his face with his forearm, Hungary let her tounge go out and licked the tip. Austria let out a larger moan and Hungary let half his length go into her mouth, with a slight nip Austria thrusted upward. Using her strong arms Hungary lifted one of Austria's leg over her shoulder and the other hand touching his balls.

Hungary had him all the way into her mouth by the time he began to speak. "Oh, oh, mein gott!" He said using both arms to cover his face. Hungary hummed and let her teeth out for a second. Austria let out a louder moan and Hungary let go with a _pop. _She was smirking as she straddled Austria moving his arms to show a flustered red face. His raven hair was a mess and he was panting, Hungary kissed his forehead.

"Don't get excited so soon." She said sitting back and lifting her hips.

Austria held a hand to her waist and watched while she sat herself down on him. Her hands sliding down his arms from the shoulder and interlocking their fingers so Austria was now on his back. Clenching herself and rolling forward she let her head fall forward, lifting her waist and slamming back down. Austria closed his eyes and knit his eyebrows together while clenching his hands in Hungary's grasp. Rolling back and forward in recession until she stiffed and began her slow laugh again.

Austria wasn't lasting well; thrusting upward he was almost desperate in a attempt for them to be able to cum together. Considering how they were standing by this point it wasn't working out in this way. Reaching down Hungary touched and began to rub herself to the point of the laugh getting louder. Austria thrusted upward again.

Hungary felt Austria release inside of her. Bending forward she came after with a louder groan, hands going to his shoulders. "I need a shower," Hungary staid lightly padding Austria's shoulder.

She let her hand grave over his arm as she passed him to the bathroom.


End file.
